Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to a passive positioning scheme for wireless communication devices.
Various positioning techniques can be employed for determining the position of a wireless communication device (e.g., a wireless local area network (WLAN) device) based on receiving wireless communication signals. For example, positioning techniques can be implemented that utilize time of arrival (TOA), the round trip time (RTT) of wireless communication signals, received signal strength indicator (RSSI), or the time difference of arrival (TDOA) of the wireless communication signals to determine the position of a wireless communication device in a wireless communication network.